The invention relates to a slave-type interface circuit intended for controlling of a plurality of user circuits or channels and comprising logic inputs for receiving data and clock signals provided by a series bus, a register for receiving the signals received from the bus at the logic inputs and a memory for storing the data received by the register.
A circuit of this kind is known from the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 317,693, filed Nov. 2, 1981, in the form of a station addressable notably as a master or as a slave, and employed in a two-wire, series-type bus system.
In certain uses, for example in television apparatus, one or more interface circuits are generally used between the receiver and a television-equipment connector. The conventional circuits for this application cannot be controlled from a bus.